blast to the past
by demonnero45
Summary: Naruto/? vote inside. set during sasuke vs naruto at the valley. naruto has been transported to a weird place but wait this place looks just like konoha.timetravel fic.AU
1. Valley of the beginning?

_**Blast to the past!**_

This is my first fanfiction so any help on what to improve on my story is greatly helpful

The pairing for this fic is not yet decided i will hold a poll though(choices at the bottom)

Will take place during the sasuke vs naruto fight(the dome sphere thing)

Disclaimer: I do not nor will I ever own naruto the oc's are mine though.

ALL KYUUBI in **BOLD**

narutos thoughts in _italics_

speech is normal

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 1.

Two figures stood at opposite ends of the valley.

Sasuke stood at one end in his transformed state of curse mark level 2.

Murky grey hair and the three tomoe sharingan is his eyes. A star shaped tatoo across his nose and two hand like wings protruding from his back.

At the other end of the valley was Naruto in his somewhat trasformed state of his 1 tailed form.

His hair was even messier than before and is blood red slitted eyes glaring at the person across from him his so called best friend. there was also this eerie red clock in the form of a fox with 1 tail at the end.

**SASUKE!!! **Naruto shouted._ 'Damnit he won't listen to me at all'_

"ILL gain power at any cost naruto even if it means killing you" Sasuke shouted back._'Damn Dobe wont leave me alone! Cant he see all i want is power nothing more'_ Sasuke thought.

They stood across from each other with sasuke at the shodai hokage statue and naruto at madara's.

sasuke immediatly went through some handseals and grabed hold of his left hand and charged up the chidori.

Something looked wrong though as the lightning turned a dark grey colour.

As soon as naruto saw this he gathered up the remainder of his chakra and formed a rasengan though this rasengan was a mix of the kyuubis chakra and narutos own.

They leaped of of the statues.

RASENGAN!!!!

CHIDORI!!!!

naruto and sasuke both thrust their attacks at each other and they clashed.

lightning,wind and blue and red chakra flew every where and slowley a black sphere started to close around them.

BOOOOOOM!!!!!!!

The sphere exploded but for some strange reason only sasuke came out of the dome of chakra and no naruto.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well what do you think?

What happened to naruto?(heres a hint read the title)

This is my first time so please go easy on the flames and review if you can.

Pairings i will do

Naruto/young tsunade

Naruto/fem haku

Naruto/Kurenai

Naruto/anko

Naruto/fem kyuubi

Naruto/oc

Naruto/yugito

Naruto/tenten

Naruto/temari

Pairings i will NOT do

Naruto/Hinata(its so overated and there are far to many)

Naruto/Ino(she's a whore plain and simple)

Naruto/Sakura(same as above)

Naruto/Yaoi(I HATE YAOI EVERY 4 STORIES THERE IS AT LEAST ONE YAOI IN THERE!!!!:( )

So vote!!:)

Remember Highly au kurenai anko and fem kyuubi will be with naruto.

you'll see what i mean next chapter.

Ja ne


	2. Strangely familliar

_**Blast to the past!**_

This is my first fan fiction so any help on what to improve on my story is greatly helpful

The pairing for this fic is not yet decided I will hold a poll though(choices at the bottom)

Will take place during the sasuke vs. naruto fight(the dome sphere thing)

Disclaimer: I do not nor will I ever own naruto the oc's are mine though.

pairing polls will go on for another few chapters.

ALL KYUUBI in **BOLD**

thoughts in _italics_

speech is normal

Kyuubi thoughts are _**bold and italic.**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 2.

_Ugh where am i_? naruto thought. _hmm. It feels like im back in konoha yet it feels different somehow_

**Thats because your not in the konoha you know kit. **_What do you mean when you say im not in the konoha i know theres only one konoha i know of. _**Exactly what i said kit it appears we've gone back in time.**_**hmm. Interesting you need a serious amount of chakra to time travel.**_

hey kid you alright? naruto looked around and spotted a man with spiky blond hair and deep blue eyes with a long white trench coat with orange flames going up the sides._(A/N: if u haven't noticed it the yondaime)_

Yondaime what the hell are you doing here? naruto responded. _ hey! wait a minute aint he supposed to be dead?_

well i saw a big purple flash in the forest so i came to investigate and i found you lying there in a crater. Seriously kid the amount of chakra coming from that place was enormous. Yondaime replied. _that was a serious understatement the amount of chakra coming of that place was higher than any ones in this village and it was just under mine._

Well thanks for the help mister but i can handle myself now. naruto said while blushing a bit from the compliment.

Sure no problem kid but you need to stay in the hospital for at least another 3 days you've got broken bones and serious chakra exhaustion. oh and by the way what's your name? I can't go around calling ya kid now can I Yondaime replied while grinning.

Oh my name is naruto uzumaki. naruto said. he was about to add on future hokage but stopped himself.

Ok cool I am minato namikaze yondaime hokage. Minato responded while thinking._ uzumaki? thats kushina-chans last name. ill ask her about this later. _

well i got to get back to defeating my worst enemy. Minato said whilst frowning.

Worst enemy? naruto asked confused.

yes the enemy of every kage in every village PAPERWORK!!! minato said whilst frowning even further.

HAHAHAHAHA paperwork...THAT'S a...kages WORST... enemy? naruto asked inbetween breaths.

Yes they just never stop coming at the moment the stack is probably a meter high. well it was nice talkin to ya but i got to go do the damn paper work. ill check up on ya every so often and once you get out the hospital you'll be livin with me got it? minato asked.

Yeah yeah i got it. naruto answered calming down from his laughing fit.

Well see ya later then. The hokage said whilst walking out the room leaving naruto there staring at the hospital ceiling.

God damn it I hat hospitals .naruto mumbles. then he closes his eyes and goes to sleep.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

This is my first time so please go easy on the flames and review if you can.

Pairings i will do

Naruto/young tsunade

Naruto/fem haku

Naruto/Kurenai

Naruto/anko

Naruto/fem kyuubi

Naruto/oc

Naruto/yugito

Naruto/tenten

Naruto/temari

Pairings i will NOT do

Naruto/Hinata(its so overated and there are far to many)

Naruto/Ino(she's a whore plain and simple)

Naruto/Sakura(same as above)

Naruto/Yaoi(I HATE YAOI EVERY 4 STORIES THERE IS AT LEAST ONE YAOI IN THERE!!!!:( )

So vote!!:)

Remember Highly au kurenai anko and fem kyuubi will be with naruto.

you'll see what i mean next chapter.

also ive gt my friends editiing chaps aswell so give him sum credit to .

i will also figure out someway ro get other characters from the original timeline to the past.

Ja ne


	3. Meetings

Blast to the past!

This is my first fan fiction so any help on what to improve on my story is greatly helpful

The pairing for this fic is not yet decided I will hold a poll though(choices at the bottom)

Will take place during the sasuke vs. naruto fight(the dome sphere thing)

Disclaimer: I do not nor will I ever own naruto the oc's are mine though.

pairing polls will go on for another few chapters.

ALL KYUUBI in BOLD

thoughts in italics

speech is normal

Kyuubi thoughts are bold and italic.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 3

5 Days later...

10,849,10,850... Were naruto's thoghts at the moment as he lay there on the bed staring at the ceiling counting the little squares on the roof tiles. so as you can imagine he's pretty bored. that is until the yondaime or as naruto calls him 'Blondaime' walk's in.

So naruto how have ya been? He askedhis face grinning that stupid grin of his.  
Im bored out of my mind Blondaime im in a hospitle, there's nothing to do here at all also everythings white! He whined as he pouted.  
Well sorry naruto but im afraid i cant do anything about it at the moment im busy enough as it is what with all that DAMN BASTARD paper work. He moped. now for naruto it was pretty funny to see THE yondaime hokage moan about 'BASTARD' paperwork so he did what one would normally do seeing this. He laughed. The yondaime mock pouted at the blond before grinning again.

Anyways naruto i have some good news. You have been discharged and are allowed to leave the hospitle with me now. AH! i almost forgot i got you some new clothes seeing as yours had a hole going through the back of it so hurry up and get changed then we can leave this place. He told him then handed him the new clothes. When the yondaime left the room naruto got up and changed into his new 'stylish' clothes.

when he was done he had on a red skintight jumper with a black sleeveless vest over it buttoned up.he had on black baggy trousers with twin dragons on the side of them. he also had on a blood red trenchcoat that he left open.(one of Dante's From DMC costumes i think it looks bad ass..A/N I dont own DMC either although i might add ifrit and alastor in here somewhere)

when he was done admiring his new look he went outside to see the yondaime standing there.

About time. now come on i want you to meet someone very precious to me. he said while smiling. on the inside however he was a bucket of nerves remembering just how kushina had acted when he told her.

FLASHBACK HERE WE GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

the yondaime was just walking out the hospital on his way home when he ran into his girlfriend kushina. it just so happens that he was looking for her so he quickly grabbed her and told her.

umm... we need to talk about something and its very important and cant wait. he said nervously.  
Well what is it? she replied impatiently.  
umm could we go somewhere more private first? he asked.  
fine well go to the compound. and with that they were on there way to the compound.

At the compound..

Alright minato what is it you want to talk about? she asked.  
well this concerns that boy i found at the crater the other day remember i told you about him? he responded.  
oh yeah i remember the one whos chakra levels were just under yours? what about him?  
Well when i asked him what his name was he said his name was umm...he trailed of.  
Spit it out already! she said annoyed.  
He said his name was uzumaki naruto just like you kushina. he responded.

.

(it was eerily silent when all of a sudden the author decides to stop it here MWHAHAHAHAHA Nah only joking Now on with the story.)

WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE SAID HIS NAME WAS UZUMAKI? IM THE ONLY SURVIVOR I CHECKED FOR SURVIVORS AND I FOUND NO ONE! she screamed.  
when minato was brave enough to continue he spoke he said he was uzumaki naruto and from the looks of things he's an orphan just like me. he whispered the last part to himself.  
after kushina calmed down from her rampage she said well why dont we have a blood test to see if he really is related to me and how and if he's really an uzumaki we'll adopt him. and by the looks of things you were going to anyway as you've grown fond of him.

After she said that she broke down crying and minato quickly rushed over and hugged her as she sobbed into his arms.  
i really hope its true. i really really need this to be true i want a family member alive and if it is true we will be his parents that he never had.

and with that said she was asleep from all the mental and emotional exhaustion caused by today's events.

FLASH BACK OVERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

minato walked up to the receptionist at the hospital and asked for the results of the blood test he had ordered to be donne and she smiled and handed him a folder. He didnt look inside it for he wanted kushina to be there when he did open it.

10 minutes later...

as they were walking the compound came into sight and you could see a women with fiery red hair down to the bottom of her back with light blue eyes and was wearing a red top with black baggy jeans(Tomboy lol).

when they finally got to the women naruto and kushina stared at each other for abit before she smiled warmly and said that her name was kushina and told him to come inside. as he walked pass her she glanced with anticipation at the envolope in minatos hand.

when they were all settled down in the living room she asked

can we see the results from the test now?

naruto just looked around confused Test's what test's?  
Blood tests to see if your related to anyone in the village. she responded ok well here goes. minato said nervously.

he opened the envolopes and read out loud.

Naruto uzumaki is of a blood relation to Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well what do you think?

What happened to naruto?(heres a hint read the title)

This is my first time so please go easy on the flames and review if you can.

Pairings i will do

Naruto/young tsunade 4

Naruto/fem haku 2

Naruto/Kurenai 1

Naruto/anko 1

Naruto/fem kyuubi 2

Naruto/oc 0

Naruto/yugito 1

Naruto/tenten 0

Naruto/temari 0

Pairings i will NOT do

Naruto/Hinata(its so overated and there are far to many)

Naruto/Ino(she's a whore plain and simple)

Naruto/Sakura(same as above)

Naruto/Yaoi(I HATE YAOI EVERY 4 STORIES THERE IS AT LEAST ONE YAOI IN THERE!!:( )

So vote!!:)

JA NE 


End file.
